User blog:Scorch933/31 Days Horror Movie List, Scorch933's 2013 edition
Every year the idea is to watch 31 movies and write a quick review whether you would recommend them or not. The idea is to pick at least some movies you haven't seen before, and especially not ones you've put on an earlier list, Since this is my first year at CP, thought I'd publish it here, :D 1. The Exorcist III: ''It has some good scares, it's much better than the second Exorcist "The Heretic"... but still not nearly as good as the original. I'd recommend it but only for Exorcist fans. 6/10 2. ''Freaks: ''Surprised I hadn't seen this yet. My grandpa had recommended it, and for the most part it is not very scary. There is quite scene where the freaks brandish knives and guns to take their revenge on a certain trapeze actress who is poisoning one of their dwarves...Suspense is good. Recommended. It's not quite a horror film, but's it's a recommended drama. 8/10 3. ''Bunshinsaba (Witch Board): One I had watched last year, it follows the story of a girl who, along with her friends, play with a witch board without proper handling and are exposed to spirits waiting to take revenge on the land. It's a movie where you don't quite have to follow EVERYTHING because it gets revealed and summarized at the end, which is surprising for an Asian Horror flick. It is pretty scary, some nice suspense. Highly Recommended. 9/10 4. Masters of Horror: Jenifer ; ''This is not quite a horror movie, so much as a horror Featurette. It's an hour-long movie with not-so-shock ending that is quite, QUITE sexual in its premise, following an officer who rescues a horribly disfigured woman with a very attractive figure who is evidently, a Siren. It's alright. VERY adult though. 6/10. 5. ''Salem's Lot : This is a movie recommended for the Twilight Fans. Why? These are not the vampires that sparkle, or lack teeth. These are Yellow-eyed, Pale-as-**** vampires with the gnarliest teeth, and this movie has quite the suspense factor. I read the book earlier in September so I had an excuse to watch the movie, and I recommend this one. 8/10. 6. Grotesque : Another Asian horror movie. Hardly Horror though. There are some nice scary "Oh god, what's going on" moments, but this is really just a Torture-Porn movie about some lonely creep who kidnaps a couple. There's a lot of sexuality, there's a lot of gore, and there is a mind****ly OUTRAGEOUS ending that is...quite laughable at the end. If it's your thing, watch it on youtube. I don't recommend it to anyone though, and certainly won't watch it again. 3/10. 7. dream Home : Back to those Adult Horror movies, this is another good Asian horror movie. In it's traditional sense, it's a slasher. A woman goes crazy because she can't buy a house so she goes and kills everyone who lives at the flat so the landlords will be inclined to lower the price. What bugs me about this one, is that there are some quite humorous kills, like, Macabre humor, and then there are a few, really, really dark and brutal kills as well. There is some nudity and Sex content in the film, and a particularly disturbing kill scene that gets edited from most versions you'll find. You can find the original, if you dare, in a Kill-Scene compilation on Youtube. Very sexual and violent though. 6/10. 8. Suspiria: This is quite an artful horror movie. There are some amazing deaths and shots with a great story, and it is critically acclaimed as well. I really don't want to spoil anything, it's a 1977 Italian horror film. 9/10 9. Full Metal Jacket : Hardly a horror film in the *traditional* sense, I list it here because of the boot camp scenario in the film. Not only will this demoralize anyone who plans to enlist or get commissioned, this has one of the best character downfalls ever. Pvt. Pyle spirals down past the point of breaking and past the point of insanity till the point where he is found by Pvt. Joker in the restroom, loading rounds into his M-14 rifle. What follows is an intense and quite frightening scene. The movie has some dark humor along with some Mind****s. I highly recommend it, though not a horror film. 9/10. 10. The Changeling : This is a very suspensful movie with some great jump scares. It's a haunted house adventure where a man gets the house and hears banging and poltergeist activity. He hires a paranormal expert and her husband, and during the seance they record some...disturbing audio. culminating in a frightening scene. It doesn't stop there. Recommended. I saw this movie first at age eight and it gave me some nightmares...watched it again at 15. It's a great horror movie. 8/10. 11. Paranormal Activity : So, I honestly hadn't seen these before. I really didn't want to, either. I've never been a fan of "Found-Footage" Cinema movies, except for the Blair Witch Project where they started. Usually, the ones you find high-school students posting on youtube are better than the cinema productions anyway. I've heard a lot of good about them. They were disappointing at best. There's a lot of stock footage that was unneeded, and it's...boring at times. For the genuine scares, there are a couple that get you jumping but it's nothing special. Story lacks. But recommended if it's your thing. 6/10. 12. Manos: The Hands of Fate : Yeah, I watched it. It is as bad as anyone says. The first HALF of the movie is absolutely boring, acting is terrible, and there are so many unneeded scenes... Hell, the whole movie is botched and absolutely retarded. So bad, the actors in this film have gone into hiding and most of the original reels have been destroyed. I highly recommend this movie because it is THAT BAD. 0/10. 13. Natas: The Reflection : ''A distant cousin of Manos, but not nearly as bad, this one had the benefit of being presented by Elvira: Mistress of the Dark. It's a...strange film. It's stupid, and has a failed plot-twist you'll see coming a mile away. 3/10. It's better than Manos, but still not recommended unless you want to give it a shot. 14. ''Heavy Metal: ''Not a horror film in the traditional sense, this is honestly a set of animated music videos. The reason I recommend this is because of a specific scene, the "B-17 Bomber" scene, involving the zombies. This particular scene is scary, even for a craptastically animated 80s cartoon. When the Pilot is left, he ejects out of the plane, landing on an island only to find more of the voracious flesh eaters. 15. ''Death Bell 2: ''Another Asian flick, it has nothing to do with the original Death Bell, so you're safe in watching it. It's nothing *truly* special, it's got some disturbing scenes including a motorcycle decapitation ala The Road Warrior. Basically the revenge seeking friend wants to avenge his/her fallen friend and take revenge on those who caused the death. It's alright, it's got a...pretty stupid climax but it's an alright movie. 6/10. Recommended. 16. ''Strange Circus: This is another...very adult movie. In fact, the first 20 minutes of the movie is pure pornographic content that will disturb anyone who hasn't already seen the movie. That won't spoil it for you, btw. It's really not something you'll expect. It's not too scary either, but there are some pretty interesting scenes. It's pretty much a drama with some horror aspects. Recommended if you can bear the sexual content of the movie. It's a fine one at that. 7/10. 17. Audition: For everything anyone tells you about this movie, it's not nearly as disturbing as they make it out to be. The reason I add it to this list is because of some of the AMAZING suspense and some truly disgusting and disturbing horror. Man is trying to find a new girl, and she ends up having a taste for Hardcore Torture. Sounds like one of my relationships. 8/10. 18. Misery: Since we're on the topic of Psycho-women kidnapping men they love and torturing them, Thought I'd bring up one I was SURE I had scene and hadn't... This is a much more masterful scene starring Kathy Bates as the psycho-chick...but you will certainly not identify with her as you would the villain of "Audition". There is a particular scene involving the Infamous "Hobbling" that will make you CRINGE. 19. A Tale Of Two Sisters: This movie isn't much of a horror movie, but it has some MASTERFUL horror scenes along with some amazing suspense and a great storyline. Heard so much about the movie and I had only watched it start to finish this month. It is one of the best movies I have seen, in general. I highly recommend it as it is CREEPY in every sense. You will have to pay attention to put the pieces together, though. 10/10, Highly recommended. 20. Mulholland Drive: So, if you want another "Mind****" movie, this is it. There is no TRUE interpretation of this movie, the movie is meant to make you think and put the pieces together yourself. It is here because there are some truly great moments...One is the "Diner Scene". We find two men meeting in a diner as one describes a recurring nightmare where he sees this horrifying figure in the diner, and the figure lives outside. They decide to investigate, and the subliminal messages they both get as he walks to face his fears once and for all. Highly recommended. 10/10. 21. Jacob's Ladder : This is admittedly one of those "put the pieces together" movie that you have to pay attention to, with an obivous "SMASH IN THE FACE" at the end. One scene in particular impressed me where he's going to the hospital. It seemed like everything out of Silent Hill, Haunted Hayrides, and "haunted house" you've ever been to on Halloween suddenly imagined. It does a masterful job. There are some Jumps, some suspense, and some truly gruesome fun in this movie. Recommended. 9/10. 22. Ju-on: The Grudge 2 ; ''In a lot of earlier movies, I've mentioned "The Grudge", or or "Ring" or "Ringu" movies, I've even mentioned the original "The Curse" movies. I had the priviledge of getting on netflix with my grandpa and watching a selection of really good horror movies including several listed here, and this is one of them. The american Grudge does a much better job of doing what "Ju-On The Grudge" does, but this one is by far the scariest in my opinion. Basically that same "ghost girl" curse premise. You're not missing anything with the original films, you can jump into this one. 9/10/ 23. ''Ju-On: The Curse 2: ''Extremely important you do not confuse this and the former. They are two seperate movies with seperate plots under the same "Grudge" premise. This one has a rather strange and lacking ending, but it's got some really nice horror effects and much of the original "Ju-On" is explained in this film to give you a sense of what's going on. Some really nice horror in this. 8/10. 24: ''Un Chien Andalou: This is an old french horror movie that should be renamed "Girl who gets her eye sliced open with a straight-razor, among other things". It's got some other scary parts, it doesn't make a whole lot of sense, but it's the opening eyeball scene that will truly make you cringe. Not much of a plot, but if you like some really good effects and horror that is much scarier than the crap we have now, this is it. 7/10. 25: The Eye : ''Some really nice horror in this Asian film. Bit of a disappointment at the end, but nevertheless there is some AMAZING suspense and terrifying creepiness throughout. 7/10. 26: ''Muoi: The Legend of a Portrait: This is a Vietnamese horror film with some of the best horror and a great plot. Definitely one of my favorite horror movies, a balance of drama, suspense, jump scares, and some cringing horror. While it's no "Masterpiece of a movie", it truly is one of the better films of 2000-2010. Certainly one of the better horror movies. Recommended highly. 10/10. 27: Shutter (2004 Thai Horror Movie) '': This truly has some frightening moments. What better than exploiting the "ghost camera" in a movie? One scene that gets me to jump every time makes use of Camera flashes in a pitch dark room. I've mentioned Wait Until Dark in a much earlier list, but this is, while not an angled masterpiece like WUD, it is Wait Until Dark's "Horror" scene on STEROIDS. It's got a great plot with some truly scary scenes and remains one of my favorite horror movies. 9/10, Highly Recommended. DO NOT WATCH THE AMERICAN REMAKE. IT SUCKS. 28: ''Coming Soon : Talk about when SCARY goes over the top. There are so many horrifying scenes in this movie, it lacks balance. It's got an interesting plot, Basically a woman is killed in an accident during the filming of a scene for a movie, and they decide to use the cut anyway for the film because her "acting" was great. She's not too happy about that, and kills anyone who watches the film. Recommended. 7/10. 29. Phone : ALOT of movies I've listed were Asian horror movies. I've run out of good movies to watch, but these are some really good movies. The Asians get it right. Good balance of SUSPENSE, Jump scares, and Creepiness, and not just over-the-top gore, although they have some of that as well. This one isn't like One Missed Call about haunted phones, but the cell phone does play an integral role in the film about a teenage girl taking the "internet relationship drama" crap a bit too seriously. Some stupid idiot of a guy has an affair with her, and the wife isn't too happy. They get into a struggle and, while trying to defend herself, the wife accidentally kills the teenage psycho. The movie lacks a positive moral in this. The villain truly is the teenaged psychotic girl and she is portrayed as a victim. But it's got some good scares and good horror, a definite recommend and 8/10. 30. Masters of Horror: Imprint ; Disturbing to an extent. This has some really good horror, but it's very graphic and there is some sexual content. The work of the the Infamous Takeshi Miike who; directed "Audition", he's done it again and created a solid horror movie. An american journalist in the 19th century heads to Japan to save a prostitute from her fate, only to find she is dead. He learns her story through a young woman at the brothel who was friends with the prostitute, telling her own story as well as the fate of the girl whom he was trying to save. She leaves certain...parts out, and her full story finally emerges....so does the the hand living inside her head. This features some disturbing torture and sexual content but has some truly cringe-worthy moments. 7/10. 31. The Conjuring : Recommended by a friend to watch tonight...It was alright. It wasn't truly scary like I was hoping, it was another one of the American supernatural flicks and...it wasn't like anything special, but it was a pretty good movie at that. I really don't want to spoil anything, it's just another Supernatural "ghost movie". There were some nice "scares" to it, with some creepiness. It disappointed me the most though because it was literally the same plot I've seen in "Paranormal Activity" and 'Exorcist/Exorcism" movies with no twist. Then again, The Skeleton Key" had a twist that was just f*cking retarded, so I can't complain. 6/10. Recommended if you're not bored of them by now. Well, that was it, I guess. It was a disappointing year for me. Almost everything on the list was an Asian Horror movie, and there just weren't any SHOCKINGLY good horror movies out this year. I admit that the "Conjuring" was much better than the "Sh*tastrophe" of "Cabin in the Woods" last year, though. That movie was just...crap. Category:Blog posts